Clace At The Club
by writingmydreamsforyoutoread
Summary: Jace and Clary go to a club for Isabelles birthday. Jace sees another guy flirting with Clary and gets jealous. Things get a bit heated. Rated M for possible later chapters If you want me to write a part two R&R! Please give it a chance xx


Jace wondered how Isabelle and Clary had talked him into this as they stood outside the pandemonium it was Isabelle's birthday and this is what she had wanted to do for it.

As they walked in Jace surveyed the area it was hot in the club and smoky the mass of dancing figures took up most of the space. People leaned against walls resting after dancing for to long or drinking one of the oddly colored drinks that were always served at the bar. As he finished looking around he saw Isabelle wave at Simon who was standing in the far corner she started to push through the crowd of people towards him and soon Jace lost sight of her. He finished looking around the room and his eyes rested on Clary; a small smile came to his face when he looked at her. Her green eyes were wide with excitement she was looking around the room taking it all in. Her hair was down loose flowing in red waves over her shoulders just the way he liked it she was wearing a light blue top and a tight black skirt that showed off just the right amount of skin she looked beautiful although Jace thought she would look good in anything.

Jace continued to stare at her looking at her ivory skin and noticing the way she was swinging her hips slightly to the music she looked at him and smiled. He moved closer so she could hear him and offered to get them a drink she grinned and nodded and he started towards the bar. When he returned carrying a drink in each hand he saw a guy tall with brown hair talking to Clary she was laughing they were standing close together the guy had his head bent towards Clary and Jace noticed his eyes stray from his face down her body he felt anger build up inside him as he stopped next to them "thanks" Clary said taking the drink from him. The guy looked at Jace held out his hand "Daniel and you are?" Jace took his hand trying to sound polite "Jace" he said, "I'm Clary's boyfriend." Daniel looked over at Clary "hope its not too serious, I was wanting to get a dance with the prettiest girl in the club" Clary giggle shyly and Jace glared at Mike who then said "oh well if you get bored of blondie here I'll be just over there" he pointed and winked "see ya gorgeous" he walked away.

Clary turned to Jace her face flushed with a blush that was usually caused by Jace alone "this is nice I bet Izzy and Simon are having a great time I haven't seen them since we got here" Jace nodded and smiled but he couldn't stop thinking about the guy who had been so blatantly flirting with Clary who didn't really seem to object. Suddenly he grabbed Clary's drink from her hand and placed it on a nearby table "lets dance" he pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist she put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with us tonight" she yelled over the music

"No problem" he replied "I hope Izzy's enjoying herself"

Clary grinned as she kept dancing he looked over her shoulder and spotted Daniel the guy from earlier talking with some other men he pointed to Clary and

Jace saw them all makes gestures of appreciation grinning and patting him on the back. What had he said to them what had he told them about Clary! Suddenly he had the overwhelming desire to show them that Clary was his and that he was not letting her go. He looked down at her and pulled her closer so that their hips ground together when they moved he leaned down to her ear "are you enjoying yourself" she nodded "cause if your not" he said his voice low and seductive "I'm not doing something right" at his words she felt her small body shudder. He moved his mouth from her ear down to her neck kissing along her collar he heard her let out a small moan the sound made him want to grab her and pull her somewhere private where they would be free to do whatever they wanted. Clary's fingers wound through his hair and they danced closer Clary got more confident and started to press herself against him sliding up and down he felt his heart speed up he groaned her name into her hair and he once again wanted to be somewhere not so many people could see Jace put his hand under the hem of her shirt drawing little circles with his thumbs which he knew drove her crazy sure enough she groaned and her eyes fluttered closed they kept dancing her hands ran through his hair and over his chest as she ran her hands over him he looked over at Daniel the dark haired boys face was cold and blank as he returned Jace's gaze Jace smirked in triumph. Then Clary stopped dancing her hands pulled away from Jace he looked down at her and watched her look between him and Daniel. She took one last look at Jace her green eyes glinting and turned and ran towards the exit Jace began to run after her and as he was following her out the door he saw the other boy in exactly the same place only now he was the one wearing the smirk.

Jace pushed past the people standing outside the club after being in the club the night air seemed very cold but he was wearing his a jacket so it didn't bother him. He saw a flash of Clary's fiery hair disappearing around the corner at the end of the street he ran after her calling her name he rounded the corner and saw her already halfway down the road boy she could walk fast when she wanted to he ran and grabbed her wrist pulling her to face him

"Clary please wait" She looked up at him her jaw set, glaring at him

"What was that!" she yells. He flinches at her tone.

"I'm sorry… tell me what I did wrong I…" Clary cuts him of

"In the club. Dancing. That was all just you showing off to Daniel"

"No I was just…" again Clary interrupts

"Just what Jace! Showing off because you have me! You know I'm not some possession I really thought you were enjoying dancing with me!"

"Clary I was you have no idea how much I was, you have not idea what you do to me" his voice goes soft at the end and Clary wants to grab him and kiss him and let him touch her like he was when they were dancing.

"Then why? she yells her face is red from the cold and from yelling.

"Because I was jealous" he says quietly so quietly she barely hears

"what?" she asks her eyes wide her mouth slightly open

"I was jealous" he yells and slams his fist into the brick wall that runs along the street. He leans his forehead against the wall and tries to control his breathing.

"I see the way other guys look at you and the way they flirt with you and I wonder when your going to realize that any of them would be better for you and then your going to leave and I get angry and jealous and I need to prove to them. Prove to you. That I'm good enough. I need to know that you want me as much as I want you" Clary gasps and steps towards him she puts her hand on his cheek so he looks at her

"Jace you don't need to be jealous you are perfect for me and I will always want you, I'm not going anywhere" His bright golden eyes meet her clear green ones and suddenly there kissing a deep frantic kiss Jace backs them up against the wall and lifts her so that Clary's back is pressed up against the wall with her legs around his hips her hands grip his hair and he runs his hands over her body her thighs, hips, hair. Suddenly she pulls away. Breathing hard.  
"Jace" her voice is hoarse "lets go back to the institute" His face is buried in her neck

"What about Isabelle and Simon" its killing him to say this he wishes they had a portal so they could be there right now but he doesn't want to rush things. He runs a line of kisses down her neck as he says this. She moans and has to compose herself before she speaks.

"I think they can get home on their own"

"Ok" is all he says he puts her down and hails a cab.


End file.
